


Gettin' Kinky 2

by sassy_pelican



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: A continuation of Day 6 (Gettin' Kinky)
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948759
Kudos: 13





	Gettin' Kinky 2

**Author's Note:**

> I am super sorry this is a day late. I actually forgot what day it was and thought I still had more time to finish it. I realize that given it is a day late, it may not count as part of the challange but I am posting it anyway. 
> 
> Pairing: Sebastian Stan x Reader
> 
> Prompt: Restraints (day 11)
> 
> Warnings: umm, some smut, some bondage use (nothing major), language, some sub!Seb vibes y’all, it’s porn. What the fuck did you expect.
> 
> A/N: I may be obsessed with Kesha’s song Kinky (give it a listen) and I may also have a slight thing for sub Seb which then birthed this. This is the continuation of Day 6.

_ “Later,” you reply. “You can give me your best later. Right now I think me and you should just lay here.” _

_ “Good,” he says, pulling you down onto him and letting you roll to the side. “Didn’t think I could move anyway.” _

After that night, both of you noticed a change. You were becoming much more dominant in bed, or wherever you two had sex, which these days is just about everywhere. You also noticed that anytime your fingers got close to his ass, he’d let out a shallow whimper. 

Which brings you to why you are staring at the drawer full of all the fun things the two of you use. And up until now, he was really the only one using them, they just got used on you. The cuffs that he seems so fond of torturing you with are seemingly glowing before your eyes. 

“Whatcha doin’?” he asks, coming up behind you and nuzzling your neck. 

“Thinking.”

“About?”

You don’t really know how to approach the subject. A blindfold was one thing. Asking him not to touch you was spur of the moment, even if you both liked it. Openly asking to retrain him while you had fun with his body was another. Yet, he asked you, so why couldn’t you get the words to come out of your mouth. 

Sebastian can see the look of both fear and excitement in your eyes. “You can tell me anything you know, right?”

“I know,” you say. “I just I - Iwanttousethecuffsonyou.”

“I didn’t catch that darling,” he teases, knowing full and well what you just said. 

“I want to use the cuffs on you,” you whisper, turning to face him and burying your face in his chest. 

His eyes sparkle. “Wanna use anything else?”

You freeze. You never expected he would agree so easily, much less like that. You thought he would give in eventually, just not right away. “Um,” you start. “Not tonight?”

He smirks. “Well I certainly plan on you using some on me in the future.”

“Is that so?”

“Hell yes,” he replies. “The other night was the hardest I’ve come in a long time. I ain’t about to give that feeling up just because my girlfriend was in charge.”

“Good,” you say. “Now, get on the bed and take your shirt off.”

“Yes ma’am,” he says, mockingly saluting you. 

The second he was on the bed, perfectly on his back for you, you pounce, cuffs in hand. Seconds are all it takes for you to have his wrists bound to the headboard, and the image sends a jolt of arousal to your core. 

“You gonna be a good boy?” you ask, raking your nails over his chest. 

“Yes,” he responds, breathless. You didn’t think he’d enjoy this shrade this much, but you didn’t think it’d turn you on as much as it does either. 

You pull off his underwear - a surprise that he even bothered with them seeing as he’s taken to walking around nude. You didn’t mind though, you quite liked him naked all the time. His cock already hardening, the tip pink as ever. 

“Look like you need some help there,” you tease. 

“Please.”

Taking pity, you bend down, mouth millimeters away from the tip and then you close the gap. Lips lock around the head and you slowly, torturously slow, sink your mouth on him, hollowing your cheeks out. 

“Fuck!” Sebastian yells, bucking his hips into your mouth. 

“In a minute babe,” you mutter, pausing only long enough to answer his unasked question. 

Your tongue is working the vein on the underside of his cock while you bob your head up and down, hands work the base you can’t fit into your mouth just yet. By the sounds coming from him, you’d think you were sucking his soul out through his dick. 

Just as you begin to taste the salty precome, you pull up, mouth wet and cheeks hot as you look at his flushed face, red from the effort of not touching you, of not having the ability to touch you. 

You pull at the ties of your robe, one you’d failed to take off before Seb had interrupted your thinking and surprised the hell out of you. Completely bare underneath, you watch as his eyes blow with lust at the sight of you. It’s something you’ll never tire of. 

Fingers graze your stomach as you weave a trail down and finger your clit. “Let me touch you,” he moans. You smirk. 

“No,” you say. “I think I’m just fuck you.” Your fingers come away wet and you as you straddle his hips you push them into his mouth before he sucks your juices. 

You sink down on him slow, enough that you wonder why you think it’s such a good idea. However, when you bottom out, your pelvis touching his and the short hairs of his happy trail tickling your clit, you ride him hard. 

Skin slaps skin as you bounce up and down, hands digging into his thighs as you lean back, giving him a wonderful view of him disappearing inside you. The squelching sounds grow louder as you grow wetter with each thrust of both your hips. 

Sebastian is frantically pushing up into you, chasing his own release you pound down just as hard against him. Breathless you lean forward, capturing his gasping lips with your. “Come with me,” you moan. 

“Oh fuck,” he groans as you twist your hips in a way that has both of you seeing stars. 

You feel yourself clench around him, tight, as he stills inside you. You aren’t sure if both of you silently scream or are too blissed out to hear a thing but the silence as you climax is deafening. 

As you finally return to the world you see his arms hanging limp in the cuff and his own blissed out expression. Reaching up, you let him free. “I think we should definitely do that again,” he mutters, his head falling back as you toss the cuffs onto the floor.

“Oh yes,” you reply. “We are most definitely doing that again.”


End file.
